blueypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw
The Claw ''is the Nineteenth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis When Bluey and Bingo are unable to grab some chocolate doodads on a Magic Claw machine, they both return back to their house. Mum and Dad create their own version at home. But for Dad, he isn't about to make winning easy. Plot Bluey and Bingo find a claw machine at a local complex and are disappointed when they are unable to win a prize. Mum and Dad create their own imaginary claw game at home to cheer them up, and Dad tries to teach the children a lesson in the process. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: The 80s video game melody / Pachelbels Canon in D mash up soundtrack. lifelesson: You don’t always win, and no children = free and easy life. The Heeler’s are out to dinner and Bingo gets a coin for the “clawthing” machine, which results in winning nothing but disappointment. Bluey sulks, but at home Mum tells them to collect their toys, and she becomes the claw machine. However, even after winning a prize, Bluey is not convinced. Dad steps in to show them how it’s done (Chilli’s plan all along??). After he fires up the claw machine music he tells Bluey to get a job and get some real coins to play. Mum gives them 20c for “making” the bed. The girls return to activate the magic claw and it grabs Bingo’s toy dolphin but then drops it whilst bleeping “YOU LOSE”. Magic Claw Dad tells them to insert more money, which Bluey quickly correlates with doing more jobs. The girls run off to clean and Bandit congratulates himself on such an excellent plan - teaching the kids a lesson AND making them clean the house, to which Chilli promptly replies that NEITHER of those things are happening. After another miss, the magic claw retrieves two prizes and the girls want to play again. Mum suggests a different game (obviously over the house being “cleaned” toddler style), but Magic Claw has a bonus prize of bottomless ice cream! Bluey convinces Bingo to give up ‘Grey Dancer’ in exchange for another coin, promising she’ll win him back. However, Magic Claw shuts down, claiming he is too weak to lift the prize up. Bandit tries to get the girls to repeat what they’ve learned (chores = dollarbucks? Life isn’t fair?) which results in Bluey tickling him to get their toys back. Magic Claw Dad gets up to chase them but runs into the coffee table and collapses. After dinner that night when the sisters are eating their ice cream, Chilli pointedly steers the conversation back to Bandits “did anyone learn a lesson today” question. Bluey and Bingo both reply “nope”, but Bandit responds (with his bandaged leg and exhausted expression no doubt preempting the sugar high that’s going to follow) that “These kids are awesome” Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Chilli * Bandit Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery The-Claw-screen.png The Claw-preview.jpg|The Claw Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes